Talk:Swahili
Untitled Why is this important to the Halo world?--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 04:58, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Votes *'Delete' I Say delete--Unggoy 17:26, 4 January 2007 (UTC) *'Keep' but it needs expansion. Many of the Covenant names for their species are in Swahili, so all the Covenant pages, (Elites, Jackals, Grunts) need to explain exactly which language their from. I'll look into it later, and maybe that'll get this article keeped. Guesty-Persony- ' 20:19, 4 January 2007 (UTC) **'Comment Why not just link to the Wikipedia article? --Dragonclaws 21:48, 4 January 2007 (UTC) ***'Comment' Oh, I hadn't thought of that... but it could still be expanded and have more Halo-related information than the Wikipedia article. Guesty-Persony- ' 23:47, 4 January 2007 (UTC) *'Keep this is the language used in New Mombassa, you can hear it over the city's intercom.--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 23:11, 4 January 2007 (UTC) *'Delete' For the most part unrelated. It's a language used in the universe, so what? Are we going to have articles about English, Latin, and French too? This is why the rule "Halopedia is not an indiscriminate collection of information" was introduced. If there's ever information released about a fictional alien language, that would make sense having an article about. But for known Earth languages that pre-exist, we should just link to Wikipedia for more info. --Dragonclaws 00:21, 9 January 2007 (UTC) **'Comment' Okay, so rather than having information about the language, we should take that out, link to Wikipedia, and only have information about the Halo universe. I'll ask Wu if he's okay with us just taking their translations and putting them here, so we don't have to link to them, and then we could also have info about why they relate to the Halo Universe, and stuff like that, or something... guesty-persony- ''' 01:30, 9 January 2007 (UTC) * '''Keep. But needs expansion. Perhaps the quotes from the game and their translations could be listed on the page. Manticore Talk | 18:38, 19 January 2007 *'Delete' Per Dragonclaws - User:Ares.117 *'Keep' I also think that the Swahili terms used in the game should be listed here in their Swahili form and their English translation too. Shoe shot 03:26, 11 February 2007 (UTC) *'Rename' to "Mombasa Intercom Statements" and categorize for "Easter Egg". 19:58, 21 February 2007 (UTC) *'Keep' It should stay, the background voices are relevant...however, it should be combined with other articles that pertain to other languages, translations, etc.Broinarm117 *'Keep' the fact that it is so accurately included in the game makes it a necessary article. --ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 01:41, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Translation Would it be possible to copy some (or all) of the translations from the link listed to Halopedia? That way the article would be more valid (and kinda interesting), and might not be deleted. Does someone wanna check into the copyright issue with regards to the other site? -- Manticore Talk | 13:58, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :Guess you guys should know, I emailed the webmaster a long time ago, he said that since this is the first time and the only thing we were asking about, we could use the translations, but that's all we've been cleared for as far as copy-and-pasting from HBO. I actually got the quotes from the page a long time ago, but ran into issues with organizing them (mixed up tr and td, ended up with a huge mess). I just now found the file and fixed it, so I'll update the article right now. 'GüéßŁ¥-∏éҐ∫øñ¥- ' 06:09, 8 April 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, that will work. --Dragonclaws(talk) 06:12, 8 April 2007 (UTC)